


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: Linda loves waking up next to Kelly.
Relationships: Kelly-087/Linda-058
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

//

_ **(Blink)** _

//

The morning sunlight strayed through the window, falling upon a bed - a messy one at that - and the occupants within.

One, with blue hair cut relatively short, lay face down in the bed, limbs chaotically splayed about, with one in particular wrapped around the _ other _ figure in the bed. That particular person had red hair, shoulder length and framing a weathered, if no less beautiful face. Trailing upwards across the bed as time marched inexorably on, the sunlight of which had been wandering about the room eventually fell across the aforementioned redhead’s face-

-and, a couple of minutes later, a pair of striking green eyes opened. 

Sighing, Linda Pravdin, formerly Spartan-058 of the UNSC, blinked blearily as she adjusted to returning - not entirely of her own volition - to the land of the living. She had been having _ such _ a nice dream, at least, until the sunbeams that now shone upon her had woken her up. She made to stretch, to initiate some part of her waking-up routine...but the arm draped around her kept her still. Turning slightly, as best she could, restrained like that, Linda’s gaze fell upon the woman sleeping next to her. 

Kelly Shaddock, formerly Spartan-087 and, at present, her wife and one hell of a sleepyhead.

The bluenette - she’d gone back to that hair color the instant the honorable discharge had gone through - slumbered on, oblivious to the suns’ rays warming her frame and the fact that the clock on the side of the dresser was reading a perfect eight o'clock sharp. In another life, it would’ve been cause for panic, they should’ve been up and productive _ hours _ ago, but now, all Linda could think about was that it was _ early, _ and a couple more hours in blissful slumber couldn’t possibly hurt.

Shifting, leaning her head against Kelly’s, Linda thought back on all the things that had brought them to this point. From their _ recruitment, _ to the augmentations, to the trials of fighting for humanity’s survival and beyond, they’d had each other. In their best times and their worst - mostly the latter, though the former was starting to catch up - Kelly had been with her, as a friend, a companion, and now...her lover and wife, and that alone made everything worth it. 

Pressing a little kiss to her sleeping wife’s lips, Linda closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

//


End file.
